The Wrong Choice
by I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I
Summary: I choose wrong. I let the one cat that brightened my life slip away, and now he's never coming back. (One-Shot/Challenge for Blazeclan)


They came without warning. They had never shown any intention of hate towards the clan. They were supposed to be the clan that didn't attack other clans; they were the clan that did it the least. And now it appeared that they wanted us gone. They were showing no mercy, not even to the kits. And all any cat could think was 'Will I survive?'

Earlier, every cat in Shadowclan was simply relaxing. They had plenty of prey, and the borders had been marked. The kits, Dappledkit and Flamekit were play fighting each other, under the watchful eye of Spotteddove. Darksplash was talking to Twinkledust, and Blizzardmist was stretched out on a rock. She was watching her mate, Dimstream, and the leader, Featherstar, talking. She briefly wondered what they were talking about, but dismissed the thought. If it was something that she would want to know, he would tell her later. Even when things were supposed to be secret, he told her. That's how much he loved her.

Blizzardmist stood up and stretched, yawning. She padded over to Spotteddove and sat down. "How does having kits feel like?" Blizzardmist asked quietly. Spotteddove purred in amusement. "If you're talking about the kitting, it hurts. But if you're talking about the kits themselves…" while talking Spotteddove's gaze softened, "Well it's wonderful. They fill you with joy and make you happy all the time. But you will soon know that of course," Spotteddove continued, giving a knowing look at Blizzardmist. Blizzardmist shuffled her paws shyly. She was indeed expecting kits, in about five moons.

Blizzardmist chatted a little with Spotteddove, then walked over to Darksplash and Twinkledust. Twinkledust turned his head, and said, "Ah, Blizzardmist. Are you here for some herbs?" he asked, tilting his head. Blizzardmist shook her head. "No, I just wanted to talk a little. The camp is being a little boring right now," she said sheepishly. Darksplash chuckled, and said, "Well then, why don't you join our lovely talk about the weather?" Blizzardmist rolled her eyes when she heard something.

She pricked her ears and scented the air. "I hear a rumbling…" She said softly. Twinkledust and Darksplash looked at each other, and pricked their ears too. It took a few heartbeats before they could hear it, since Blizzardmist had the best hearing in the clan. Other cats in the clearing started to prick their ears too. Then, amidst the rumbling a voice screeched out, "Thunderclan, attack!"

Thunderclan cats streamed into Shadowclan camp. A big brown one, Brambledust, leaped at Spotteddove and the kits. Stormdrop leaped at Featherstar, and Shatteredheart ran towards Dimstream. Three warriors, Thornclaw, Palestep, and Raggedpelt ran at Blizzardmist, Twinkledust, and Darksplash. Blizzardmist yowled as Palestep leaped on her, clawing her belly. She went limp, and when Palestep attempted to grab her neck, Blizzardmist shot upward with all of her strength and pinned Palestep instead.

Palestep growled at being fooled by such a common feint, and bit Blizzardmist's paw. Blizzardmist growled, and repeatedly clawed at Palestep's belly. Palestep threw Blizzardmist off her, and stood up. Blizzardmist faced Palestep until she heard a wail coming from the other side of camp, where Spotteddove was. Blizzardmist whirled around and saw Brambledust with Flamekit in his mouth. Flamekit was limp and unmoving. Blizzardmist recoiled in shock, and started to run towards her but was stopped short.

"Not so fast little kitten." A deep voice said. She looked up and saw Brackenthorn with his teeth in her tail, sending waves of pain up her spine. He was talking through the mouthful of fur, but not loosening his grip. He pulled her back, and clawed her sides. She could see Twinkledust and Darksplash were fighting Thornclaw, Palestep, and Raggedpelt by themselves. She reared on her hind legs, and brought her paws down on his head. Hard. He backed up a pace, dazed for a second, before shaking his head and growling. Blizzardmist turned and streaked towards Spotteddove before he could do anything.

Spotteddove was now flailing under Brambledust, while Dawnstream was standing above Dappledkit with a paw raised. Blizzardmist flung herself at Dawnstream, knocking her over. Dawnstream yowled and pushed Blizzardmist away. Brackenthorn ran to stand beside Dawnstream. Blizzardmist backed away, making sure that Dappledkit was safely behind her. She shivered, as the two cats advanced. She knew she couldn't do this alone. Suddenly, Spotteddove was beside her. Blizzardmist glanced at where she had been, and caught a glimpse of Brambledust streaking away.

Blizzardmist and Spotteddove clawed at the two Thunderclan cats in time with each other. Spotteddove dove under Dawnstream at the same time that Blizzardmist dove under Brackenthorn. They unbalanced the two Thunderclan cats, and clawed them viciously. The two cats shrieked, and pushed Blizzardmist and Spotteddove away. They ran for the entrance, looking as if there were a clans worth of foxes behind them. Spotteddove collapsed, and Blizzardmist was about to help her when she saw it.

Dimstream was pinned under Shatteredheart, and Featherstar was struggling weakly beneath Stormdrop. Featherstar was on his last life, and she knew that if he died right now the clan would be lost. But… Dimstream was her mate. She couldn't just leave him there to die! She looked at him, ready to race to his side when he looked at her. His eyes showed pleading, but it wasn't to save him. They showed a pleading to save Featherstar and to trust him. Blizzardmist hesitated still, then closed her eyes. She struggled inside, not knowing what to do. Who did she save, the leader who she respected and counted on, or her mate, the cat that she loved with all her heart?

Blizzardmist struggled with her feelings. She had no clue what to do. On this matter she was lost. To her, it seemed like she stood there for days. In reality she stood there for just two seconds. Then she made her choice. She opened her eyes and ran towards Featherstar. She trusted her mate to make it by himself, he was a strong cat. Featherstar, on the other hand, was getting to be old.

Blizzardmist growled, and bowled over Stormdrop. She pinned him to the ground before he knew what was happening. "Tell the cats to retreat _now_ Stormdrop." She growled. Stormdrop laughed. "Stormdrop? You think I'm still just the deputy? No, my name is Storm_star_." She was shocked for a second, then dug her claws into his sides. "I have no qualms with killing you nine times." She whispered, her eyes cold. "Your warriors murdered a kit. I will never forgive that."

Stormstar looked into her eyes, and seemed to understand that she wasn't bluffing. True fear showed in his eyes for a second, then he yowled, "Thunderclan, retreat!" Blizzardmist stepped off of him, and he streaked for the entrance. Her vision blurred as her wounds began to take their toll. She turned to go to her mate, to purr and lay down beside him. She saw him on the ground and thought that he was just tired. When she got there, she saw just how wrong she was.

Dimstream was on the ground, eyes staring off into the distance, covered in too many wounds to count. His eyes were completely dull and lifeless, and he had a strange scent around him. His chest wasn't moving in the slightest, and when she touched her nose to his pelt it was already starting to get cold. "No…" She whispered, her eyes widening as she started to shake. "No… No! NO! Dimstream please no! You can't… Don't do this to me! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yowled, and pressed herself against his pelt that just kept getting colder.

Blizzardmist wouldn't talk to anyone after that day. Not even when they addressed her personally, she would just turn and walk away. Featherstar had died a day after the battle, his wounds too much for him to take. Darksplash had taken over the leadership, and become Darkstar. Blizzardmist could care less. The only thought she had since that day was 'I choose wrong. I let the one cat that brightened my life slip away, and now he's never coming back.'

**A/N Don't ask me why I like making endings sad so much. I just do!**


End file.
